paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
You're my favourite pup 5
WARNING There is a lot of mature and disgusting content that could appear in this pasta. Including in example curse words, sex, blood. But... that's the point. Remember you've been warned, so don't blame me, if I ruined you're favorite series or characters ;). Note I'm not native English speaker, so if you find mistakes, bad words usage - feel free to change it (but please - only this ;)). If you want to record audio or video that includes this story - feel free to do it, but notify me ;). Also... it's my first attempt to write something creepy. Maybe to creepy. This is based on the original story by WiredFox and is not written by him. Story “Great job, Pups!” Ryder said. “Yay!” all the Pups shouts. “It’s time to go back to the Lookout” Ryder added quickly. Today's job was really exhausting. Jake and Everest had trouble during climbing. Entire Paw Patrol, it means Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma had to save them. Road was very long, because route from Adventure Bay to the mountains last at least two hours. This, as well as the time devoted to the action, meant that it was already getting dark. Way back to home takes another two hours, so Pups were very tired. It was completely dark when they enter their Tower. “Yah....” Chase yawned “I will soon fall asleep! I’m so… so… tired”. “Me to.” Zuma added and other Pups agreed. “But isn’t it weird that we had to rescue them 5 time now?” Rubble asked “Their probably just clumsy. Remember” Ryder replied “Wait for me! Wait for me!” Marshall shouts and then run straight to Chase. “Marshall?! Look out!” Chase said, but there was to late. He and his friend were bounded with blanket that lies next to them. “You don’t need a blanket, Chase?” Marshall asked and all of Pups start laughing. “Pups, I’m going to bed.” Ryder said. “I’ll be upstairs if somebody needs me. Good night”. “Good night Ryder!” Pups said slowly. Ryder as he said, gone to towers glassy elevator and ride to his room on top. He has began his night ritual. First, he washed his teeths. Next he takes off clothes and takes quick shower. Finally he put on his pyjama. Next he should go to his bed, but not today. Today he was thinking. Ryder stand on balcony and looks ahead. Pups already were at their houses, sleeping and dreaming about fun. “I’ve got six Pups…” Ryder thinks. “But… which one is my favorite?” Boy was walking around balcony for about ten minutes. “Got it!” Ryder shouts in his thoughts. “I know exactly what to do, but this time”. Ryder go back to interior. Grabbed his Pup-Pad and press pink button. “Skye?” Ryder asked quietly. “Ryder?” Skye was as sleepy as surprised. “I apologize for this late call” Ryder continues. “But… I've got a problem and I think only you can resolve it”. “Ok, but only if you don’t want me to go near an Eagle!” Skye laughed. “No, it’s something different” Ryder answered. “Ok then. I’ll just take my wings and I’m ready!” Skye was excited. Cockapoo Pup needs about two or three minutes to prepared herself and go upstairs. “Ok, Ryder” Skye enters. “What is your pro…” suddenly stopped talking. “WOW! Ryder”! Skye was shocked. “What’s going on? Why are you…” “Naked?” Ryder interrupted. He wasn't exactly naked because of blue towel that was around his waist. “Yeah…” he scrubs his head. “That’s my problem Skye. I couldn't sleep, so… I tried to do some stuff here. But I had destroyed my pajama” Ryder points finger on some mess “and my other clothes are dirty”. “Yeah…” Skye l was a bit embarrassed. “So… I think… Maybe… you've can go to the dry cleaner and clean my clothes as fast as you can so I can wear more than…” Ryder points at his towel “this”? “Ym… Well… Ok, Let’s take to the sky!” Skye did what he said. After about five minutes she was back with green, big bag filled with cloths. “What we got here…” Skye said and dive in bag looking for some clothes that could Ryder use. “That's too big, and this is so tiny!” Pup continues. “That's my chance!” Ryder thought and quietly go behind Skye. Next he knelt down so silent, that Pup doesn't hear him. Than he goes closer to Skye 's butt and grabbed her tail. Then quickly touch her anus with own tongue. “What the hell!” shouts Skye and became tensed. Ryder didn't stop, instead that he released Skye 's tail and moved his hand onto his little, furry vagina and began to rub it. “Do you like it?” Ryder asked and stop rubbing Skye's vagina. “What are you doing Ryder?!” Skye cried. “Shhh…” whispered Ryder. “You will like it, I promise”. Skye was scared, but she trust her master. “Ok” she said being afraid about what next Ryder will do. “Where did we finish...” Ryder said. “Ahh… I remember”. Ryder had touch Skye again and slowly move his hand up and down. When Skye's vagina was normal, he only silent groaned out. During this Ryder dropped his towel and go closer to Skye's tight butt. Ryder knew he was ready. Without alert he grabbed his penis and put it in Skye's tiny hole. “Oh fuck!” Skye cursed. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” shouts, but Ryder doesn't stop. Instead he grabbed Pup's body stronger and wank his dick quicker. Skye don't know what to do. He liked how Ryder’s hand gently touch her private area, but being penetrated was so painful… Ryder only groaned. He loved Skye so much more than Chase, so much much more than Zuma, so much much much more than Marshall and so much much much much more than Rocky “I will soon finish“ he said. “Ryder…” Skye started breathing quicker. “You’ll end me to”? “Yes” Ryder said quietly and filled Skye with his love. “Oh… Skye… You’re the greatest”. Skye after hearing Ryder's words felt excitement. “Faster, please”. “I’ll do my best” said Ryder and began jerking Skye's erected vagina quick as he could. Skye doesn't needed much time to throw all of the load outside her furry balls. “You’re the best, Ryder” Skye said. “You too Skye” Ryder kissed Pup on wet nose. “That will be our little secret” boy whispered to his friend’s ear. “Okay” Skye was a bit embarrassed. “But… maybe other Pups could join us”? “Maybe…” Ryder smiled a bit. “But please, for now, let it stay between us”. “Okay, if you say so…” Skye said sadly. “Hey, Skye” naked Ryder sat close to Pup “Do not lose hope. For now, I want to do it only with you, because I think… we’re bounded together”. "Alright!” Skye wasn't sad anymore. “You’re my favorite pup, you know?” asked Ryder. “Now I know” Skye smiled and waved his tail. She put her head on Ryder's kneels and sighed deeply. Leader of Paw Patrol stroked her head and hugged her. Skye fell asleep, so as Ryder. Category:Sex Category:Little gore Category:Ryder Category:Skye Category:Short stories Category:Gore Category:Stories by shapeshifter of animals Category:Violence extreme high Category:No blood or gore in this one Category:Part of a story Category:History not belonging to WiredFox Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Copy Category:Paw Patrol Category:Creepypasta